Enterocutaneous fistulas are abnormal communications or openings between a portion of a gastrointestinal (GI) tract and an overlying layer of skin through which enteric contents can leak. If the abnormal communication or opening extends from the GI tract to another external surface, such as an open abdomen, the fistula is typically referred to as an enteroatmospheric fistula. Enteric contents can leak from a patient's GI tract through such fistulas, which can lead to detrimental fluid and nutritional losses from the patient, as well as breakdown of the skin or other tissue surrounding the fistulas. Methods of controlling output from enterocutaneous and enteroatmospheric fistulas have included the use of ostomy or wound management appliances, but these appliances may leak, especially if output from the fistula is high. Negative pressure or vacuum assisted healing techniques have also been tried in an attempt to direct enteric contents away from the fistula site. However, there remains a need for a method or device for controlling or preventing enteric contents from leaking through enterocutaneous and enteroatmospheric fistulas.